The Water Flowers of Cerulean City/(Transcript)
(beginning of episode) * Narrator: Determined to become Pokemon masters, Ash and Liam continue their journey, gaining skill, knowledge, and catching new Pokemon along the way. Their fierce Pokemon battles with gym leader Brock earned them both a Boulder Badge and a brand new friend. Brock, hoping to be a Pokemon breeder, decide to join Ash, Misty, Ben and Liam on their journey, along with many other new friends. * Gary: (voice only) Gary was here. Ash is a loser. * Narrator: But with his rival Gary way ahead of them, Ash Ketchum is still playing catch up. We can only wonder what adventures lie ahead. * Ash: (voice only) The Water Flowers of Cerulean City! * Ash: (yawn) It's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine. * Brock: And while you're enjoying the sunshine, Gary is catching more Pokemon. * Ash: (almost falls over embarrassed) * Ben: He's got a point, you know. * Brock: But I guess it's possible for a Pokemon trainer can capture Pokemon and enjoy the sun. * Liam: That too is a point. * Pikachu: Pika? * Misty: Hey! Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going? * Ash: Oh, I KNOW where we're going. We're going to Cerulean City. * Misty: Cerulean City?!? What are you going there for?!? * Ash: Well, it's none of your business, but I'm going for more badges. * Liam: As am I. * Ben: I went to Cerulean City for my second badge, so it makes sense for my students to go there next. * Liam: I know exactly who to use for this gym. * Misty: Uh, Ash. Liam. You don't want Pokemon from there, trust me. * Ash and Liam: Why not? * Ben: I'm with my students on this one. What could possibly be wrong with Cerulean City? * Misty: Because they're all... * Ash and Liam: All what? * Ben: Yeah, Misty. Spill the beans, would ya? * Misty: Very scary Ghost Pokemon that look like this. (makes a scary expression) Like monsters! * (everyone but Ben, Brock and Pikachu laugh) * Ash: Nice face, Misty. Come on, guys. * Ben: If there were any ghost Pokemon in Cerulean, I'd know because I'd be all covered in goosebumps. Now, as Ash said, let's go. * Liam: Maybe Frillish. * Ben: Liam, wait until we get there to think about which Pokemon you should use. Now, come on. * Liam: Alright, coach. * Misty: Hey! Wait! Wait a second! Hey, what about Vermilion City? It's right on the water and there are lots of neat Pokemon, and you can watch all the giant yachts pulling into the harbor, and there's a little park way up on a hill where you can sit and watch the sunset, that's so romantic. * Ash: Uh huh. * Misty: It's much nicer than that old Cerulean City, so let's get going! * Ben: (in thought) Okay, Misty is acting really weird. I wonder why. * Ash: Okay. Let's go! * Misty: Really? * Ash: To Cerulean City. * Misty: (falls over in disbelief) * Ben: Sorry, Misty. We gotta go with what's closest. * Ash: Me and Liam have gotta get more trainer badges, Brock. And since there's a gym in Cerulean City... * Ben: It's the closest place to go. * Brock: Yeah, makes sense to me. * Misty: Ah! I never wanted to wind up back here! * (The scene transitions to night in Cerulean City, before our heroes arrive, and then into a building where Team Rocket is in the process of a robbery.) * James: The coast is clear! * Jessie: Nothing to fear. * Meowth: Nobody here. * (The three land and look around until they find what they're looking for.) * James: Well, looks like we found it. * Jessie: Just what we need to get just what we want. * Meowth: Pokemon! * (The scene transitions to the next morning, where our heroes have just arrived in Cerulean City.) * Ash: So this is Cerulean City, eh, Brock? * Brock: Pretty nice place, isn't it? * Ash: Yeah, pretty cool! * Liam: Judging by the Gym in my map, its a Water Type gym. * Charmeleon: Charmeleon! ("Not water!") * Liam: I know you don't like water, therefore I'm not using you. * Charmeleon: Charmeleon. ("Thank goodness.") * Ben: So which Pokemon will you use? * Liam: I'm going to use Nidoran and a mysterious Pokémon. * Ben: Keeping it hush-hush, huh? Smart. * Ash: Hey, look! That's weird. * Ben: What's weird? * Ash: Misty's not following us anymore. * Ben: Now that IS weird. * Brock: She really didn't want to come to Cerulean City, did she? * Ben: She was completely against it! * Ash: I wonder why she hates this place so much. * Nodoka: Me too! * Azusa: It's like she doesn't want to go. * Ben: She must have a personal thing against this place. * Ash: Ah, we'll never understand her. * Ben: Now, Ash, no need to be a bit offensive. * (Soon, our heroes see a crowd of people and the city police in front of a machine store.) * Ben: Hey, everyone! Look! * Ash: Police. I wonder what happened. * Charmeleon: Charmeleon? ("What happened?") * Nidoran: Nidoran. ("I don't know.") * Tsumugi: Think it was a break-in? * Mio: Could be. * Ritsu: Let's find out. * Brock: Yeah. * Ash: Excuse me. Do you know what happened here? * ???: Some burglars broke into the store last night. * Ash: Burglars, huh? * Ben: As I figured. Reminds me of a time when some thief tried to steal some art, but only left a clue to find him, but that's another story. * ???: What do you know about burglars? * Yui Hirasawa: I think I know. Wait! Who said that? * Ash: Huh? * Officer Jenny: You all look very suspicious to me. * Ash: Hey! You're that motorcycle officer from Viridian! * Officer Jenny: Huh? Oh! You must have met my sister-in-law. If you know my sister-in-law, that means you all probably have some dealings with the police in Viridian. * Ben: Please, Officer. Let us explain. * Officer Jenny: Now, maybe you all stopped to ask her for directions, or maybe you found a wallet on the street and returned it to her, or maybe you're all a gang of criminals who broke out of jail! * Ash: I've never been to jail! * Brock: Neither have I, ma'am! * Liam: What Yui is referring to is Team Rocket. * Officer Jenny: That's what they all say. * Ben: We just came into town and we saw the crowd and we were wondering what was going on. * Officer Jenny: The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. * Brock: We're not... * Ash: Maybe this will clear things up. * Dexter: I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum. * Liam: Mine says the same thing. * Brock: Yeah, and I was the leader of the Pewter City gym. * Ben: And I'm Agent Ben of the Pokemon Defense Unit. Here's my badge as proof. (shows badge) The others are our friends and traveling partners. * Officer Jenny: Well, that's evidence enough for me. I'm sorry I was suspicious. Now I'm suspicious of my sister-in-law, she sure has weird tastes in friends. * Brock: Uh, Miss? * Officer Jenny: Hm? * Brock: I was wondering, since I'm new in town maybe we could get together tonight and you can show me around. * Officer Jenny: Well, I'm not off-duty until it's past your bedtime. And I might even have to work round the clock to catch these burglars. * Charmeleon: Char Char meleon. ("Brock got rejected") * Azusa Nakano: Charmeleon says that Brock got rejected. * Ben: I noticed. * Ben: Well, what exactly did they steal? Maybe narrowing down the missing items can help us figure out where they might strike next. * Officer Jenny: That's the strange thing about it. They didn't take any money, just some massive vacuum and a giant hose. * Ash: But what would anyone want that stuff for? * Officer Jenny: I'm sure I don't know, young man. But I do know I have no time to play guessing games with you because I've got a job to do and it's time for all of you to move along. * Ben: Well, if you think you could use an extra set of hands, give me a call. The PDU helps both people and Pokemon. * Officer Jenny: I'll consider it, Agent Ben. Alright, let's go! Alright, everybody! The show's over! Nothing to see here! Break it up! Break it up! * Ben: (in thought) A vacuum and a hose? Sounds like someone's planning some major house cleaning, or maybe planning to steal quite a bit of stuff. * Liam: Lets go investigate. * Ben: Maybe later, but for now we have to focus on you and Ash's upcoming gym battle. * Ash: Good thing me and Liam had our Pokedexes and you and Brock had your badges, Ben. * Brock: Yeah. Shouldn't you, Ben, and Liam head for the Cerulean City gym? * Ash: Yeah. * Ben: I hope you two are ready, none of the gyms are ever easy, and Cerulean's gym is no exception. * Ash: Hey, Brock! You got any inside info on the gym trainer there? * Brock: Huh? * Ben: I can tell you that my time at Cerulean gym was no easy feat for me. Considering I started out with a fire type. * Ash: (laugh) I just wanna find out as much as I can about him before we have our match. Know yourself, know your adversary, and you hold the key to victory. * Ben: Gosh, that's impressive. * Brock: Yeah. You sure know some pretty deep stuff. * Ash: I learned that one from Dexter. * Liam: Knowing you Ash, you'll use Pikachu. * Ash: Sure will. Now, Brock, about that information on the gym leader here. * Brock: Well, I never actually met the trainer here, but I know his Pokemon's special move. * Ash: Yeah? What is it? * Brock: I'm sorry, Ash. But I can't give you that information. * Ash: Why not? * Ben: I know the reason. He's a gym leader, too, you know. * Brock: Ben's right. I can't tell you out of respect. You understand? * Ash: That's cool. * Charmeleon: Char Charmeleon meleon? ("Brock, where are you going") * Azusa Nakano: Charmeleon asked where are you going? * Brock: Well, I have some stuff I need to check out. * Ash: What kind of stuff? * Brock: Just stuff. See ya later. * Ash: Bye. * Ben: (in thought) First Misty up and leaves the group and now Brock is acting suspicious. This is definitely a strange day. * Ash: Well, let's get going, everyone. * Ben: Right. * Liam: Let's do it! * Ash: Cerulean City gym. Cerulean City gym. Should be right around here someplace. * Ben: It's close, very close. * Ash: There it is! * Ben: Been years since I was last here. And it looks like the place hasn't changed a bit. Let's go inside. I'm guessing the battlefield will either be packed or we'll be the only ones inside. * Liam: What makes you say that? * Ben: Just wait. You'll see. * Announcer (voice only): Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the stars of our show, The Sensational Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters! * Ash: Huh? * Ben: I knew it. We dropped in on a performance. * Liam: Performance of what? * Ben: You heard the voice, they're The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean. Just watch and listen to the crowd. * Liam: Look up there! * Ben: Don't know if this is your taste, but you're about to see the Sensational Three in action. * Ash: I thought this was the Pokemon gym, Pikachu. * Ben: You'd be surprised that some gyms pull double duty as two establishments in one. * (Pikachu watches the show in awe) * Ben: (in thought) I guess Pikachu likes the show. * Liam: If this gym has this entertainment, where do the Pokemon battles take place? * Ben: Wait and see. * Ash: I can't understand it. (gasp) It's like, an aquarium! How can this be a Pokemon gym? * Ben: I told you, Ash. You'd be surprised by what happens when a gym pulls double establishment duty. * Violet: The crowd was totally awesome! * Lily: I know, that was so great! * Violet: Daisy, the dive you did was super. * Daisy: The practice really paid off. * Lily: Totally. * (all three Cerulean Sisters laugh) * Ash: Uh, excuse us. * Lily: I'm sorry, but if you want an interview, you have to, like, call our manager. * Liam: No, it's not that, we're not reporters. * Lily: We don't do autographs. * Ash: I don't want one. * Liam: Neither do I. We really just want to know if this is a Pokemon gym. * Ben: How many times have I told you two? This gym pulls double establishment duty. It's an aquarium, with synchronized swimming shows provided by these three, and a Pokemon gym. Speaking of which, hello, ladies. Been a long time, hasn't it? * Daisy: Ben? Is that you? Where were you all these years? * Ben: Beating more Leagues and becoming champion, and now I'm part of the PDU. Here's my badge. (shows badge) * Daisy: Wow. But who are these guys? * Ben: The two boys are my students, Ash Ketchum and Liam, I'm training them to be Pokemon masters. And the others are our traveling companions and friends. * Daisy: Oh. Well, to answer your question, Ash and Liam, this place sure is the Pokemon gym. * Ash: Well, we're looking for the gym trainer. * Ben: (laughs) That's the surprise, guys. You're looking at them. * Ash: Huh? * Liam: What in the name of Mike? * Daisy: The three of us are the gym trainers here. * Lily: We're the Sensational Sisters. * Violet: We're world famous. * Ash: Huh? * Ben: Told you you'd be surprised. * Liam: But what's with all the swimming earlier? * Lily: It's, like, our hobby and our fans love to watch us perform. * Ben: You three definitely caught my eye when I first came here. * Violet: We pool our talents to make a big splash. * (all three sisters laugh while Ash and the others nearly fall over in embarrassment from the joke.) * (scene switches over to the battlefield) * Ash: Come on! Me and Liam challenge all of you! * Pikachu: Pika! * Liam: Bring it on! * (all three sisters act like they're not interested) * Ben: They don't look interested. * Ash: What? * Ben: Ladies, what's going on? You were eager to battle me when I first came here, what happened? * Daisy: We don't feel much like battling anymore. * Ben: HEY WHAT? * Liam: What? * Ash: What do you mean? * Violet: We just got beaten twice in a row by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town. * Liam: That's where me and Ash are from! * Ash: Not again. * Violet: It's was just one defeat and then another. My eyes were spinning from the losses. * Daisy: We had to, like, practically rush all our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. * Lily: This is the only one left. * (Lily drops the Pokeball and a Goldeen materializes) * Ash: You mean, all you have is a Goldeen?! * (Liam analyzed it with Dexter) * Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. It is known as either the Water Princess, Water Queen or Water Dancer because its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress. It can also use its tail to swim at a speed of up to five knots. * (Lily recalls it) * Violet: If only it would evolve into Seaking, we could use it, but all it can do now is its Horn Attack. * Daisy: So, like, there's no point in battling. * Lily: Now, instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves look more beautiful then ever. * Liam: I can't believe it! * Ben: Gosh. This is a surprise, even for me. * Daisy: I know what you both want. (claps twice) Seel! * (a Seel pops out of the pool with a badge on its tongue) * Liam: A Seel! (pulls out Pokedex and analyzes it) * Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon. The horn on its head is hard enough for it to bash through ice. It can also swim in water with a temperature of either 14 degrees Fahrenheit or 40 below 0. * Daisy: (grabs badges from Seel's mouth) A Cascade Badge. This is what you two want, right? You both can have one. * Ash: Thanks, but me and Liam would rather earn our badges. * Ben: Yeah. What's the point of gathering badges if the gym leader just hands one to you without a fight? * Daisy: Take it. A badge is a badge. Here. * Ben: (in thought) I can't just stand by and let this happen. But what can I do? I can't stop a gym leader's decision. * Misty: Hold it right there! * (everyone looks in shock) * Everyone (except for the three sisters) Misty?!? * Pikachu: cha! * Misty: HIIIIII-YA! Alright, Daisy. If you don't want to battle them, I will! * (everyone looks in shock and disbelief) * All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Seel! * (Back to the show) * Misty: If you don't want to battle them, I will! * Ash: What do you mean? * Liam: Are you seriously the Gym Leader? You could've told me. * Charmeleon: Charr char ("Same here") * Misty: Well, I'm sorry for not telling you before. But now I'm telling you and the others right here and now that I'm a Cerulean City trainer, too. I am the fourth Sensational Sister! * Ben: I still can't believe it! You didn't want to come back to your own hometown? But why? You said it yourself, you're the fourth Sensational Sister. * Lily: There are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt. * Misty: (growls) * Ben: Come now, Lily. I was nice to you when I first came here, so try doing the same to your sister. And Misty, trust me when I say, it's not fun being the youngest in a family, but it's helpful because you learn a few things. * Daisy: He does have a point. So, little sister, it's a surprise to see you back so soon. * Violet: That little girl with the big mouth who said she wouldn't come back till she was a great Pokemon trainer, wasn't that you? * Misty: I guess I did say something like that when I left. * Ash: So THAT'S why Misty was so dead set against coming here. * Ben: Either because of her willingness to succeed or for other personal reasons? * Lily: Misty, you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokemon trainer because you couldn't compare with us because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful then you are. * Ash: Uh oh. * Ben: Best we stay out of this one, eh, boys? * Ash: Right. * Liam: Good idea. * Misty: That wasn't the reason! * Daisy: Well then, I guess, like, you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokemon trainer. * Ben: Ladies, please! * Misty: It wasn't my idea to come back here! The only reason I'm here is because those three wanted to come! * Ben: Hey, watch what you say around a PDU agent, Misty. Besides, I'm the coach of these two trainers, I already got my Cascade Badge years ago before you were even born. * Daisy: Well, both Liam and Ash are totally not two boys I'd choose between for a boyfriend. But you're no prize yourself. * (Ash and Liam fall down in embarrassment) * Misty: One of them as my boyfriend?!? If I battle them, that'll prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just as good a trainer as you three! * Daisy: Well, you are the only one of us with a Pokemon that can actually battle. * Liam: Hey Ash, you mind if I go first this time? * Ash: Sure. I'll let you go first. * Ben: It'd be a nice change of pace, alright. Liam goes first against you, Misty. I'll be the acting judge. * Misty: Alright, Liam. Are you ready to rumble? * Liam: Let's do it! * (Both trainers take their positions on the battlefield while Ben takes his place as the judge) * Azusa Nakano: I wonder which Pokémon Liam is going use? * Skitty: Nya. (Same.) * Ben: Both trainers will use two Pokemon each, if Liam wins, he gets the Cascade Badge. Are you ready? * Liam: Bring it on! * Misty: As I'll ever be! * Ben: Then bring out your first Pokemon! * (Liam's small Poke Ball grew larger once he tapped the button) * Liam: It's your debut time, let's go! * (Liam's Pokeball spins in the air, and opens which materializes a PokeBall lookalike Pokemon) * ???: Vol torb! * Ben: He had a Voltorb in the wings? Smart move! * Azusa Nakano: What's a Voltorb? * (Azusa pulled out Dexter) * Azusa's Pokedex (Dexter): Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. Usually found in power plants, it is often mistaken for a Pokeball due to its camouflage and as a result, many people have been shocked. * Yui Hirasawa: So its an Electric type. * Misty: Go, Staryu. * (She summons Staryu) * Nodoka: But Voltorb is an electric type Pokemon, like Pikachu, and water conducts electricity! * Negi: That means Voltorb has the advantage, right? * Ben: (to Negi) Correct. (to Misty and Liam) Now, let the battle begin! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Narrator: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (the episode ends) Category:Transcripts